Capítulo 39 Preocupada POV Ian OShea
by Jurema Iracy
Summary: capítulo do livro na versão do Ian O'Shea


Capítulo 39 Preocupada POV Ian OShea.

Naquele mesmo dia vi Peg deixando o meu quarto. E o pior de tudo foi ter que assistir e ajudar a tudo calado, sem me manifestar. Pude ver nos olhos dela a infelicidade daquela decisão quase imposta por Jamie. Aquilo a machucaria: ficar no mesmo quarto do safado do Jared que só amava a carcaça e não sabia observar a beleza interna, a beleza de Peregrina — seria demais para Peg.

A pergunta que não me saia da cabeça era bem simples: como ele, Jared, podia insistir para ter Peregrina, no mesmo cômodo que ele, se era a olhos vistos o nojo que ele sentia em toca-la? Toda vez que ele a tocava, sempre dava um jeito de "limpar" as mãos depois, as esfregando nos lados das calças, ou no mínimo, fazia uma grande careta depois.

Jeb também tinha ficado com a pulga atrás da orelha, mas novamente estava com as mãos amarradas. Ele tinha feito à regra e agora tinha que respeitar. O responsável pelo corpo é quem tinha direito de dizer o que deveria ser feito com ele.

O que todos ignoravam é que agora o corpo tinha cinco responsáveis. E foi pensando nisso que dois dias depois dela ter se mudado para o quarto do cretino do Jared e do politiqueiro do Jamie, que eu fui ter uma conversa com Jeb. Até por que eu estava farto de vê-la mancando de um lado para o outro enquanto Jared olhava e Jamie mal conseguia ajudar; e por fim, eu me irritava com o desprezo dele, e fazia daquilo a minha oportunidade de tê-la perto de mim.

— Jeb. — Chamei-o quando ele saia da sala de banhos.

— Fale, Ian. — Jeb falou com os olhos estreitos, notando a minha postura inquieta.

Olhei a minha volta, e vários rostos curiosos me fitavam, entre eles, Jared que estava na fila de banho.

— Podemos ir num lugar mais... — Não conclui a frase, pois o velho já tinha entendido.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e passou por mim. Eu o segui e não estranhei em nada ver Jared ao meu encalço. Mas Jeb, astuto como sempre, estranhou.

— Precisa de alguma coisa, Jared? — Jeb perguntou com tom casual.

— Também preciso conversar com você. — Jared declarou com o mesmo tom casual.

— Hummm. — Jeb pigarreou.

— E tem que ser na mesma hora que eu? — Perguntei levemente irritado.

— Só aproveitando a oportunidade. — Jared falou sorrindo e mexendo os ombros.

Bufei com aquilo. Era claro que ele sabia, ou fazia ideia de qual o assunto que me levara a procurar Jeb.

Então, nós três caminhamos todo o caminho em silencio, passando pela praça principal e rumando a sala de jogo, após pegarmos uma luz baça para iluminar o local. Jeb, pelo jeito, iria levar aquela conversa ao nível de um tribunal. Quase revirei os olhos para a excentricidade do momento. Peg, àquela hora, ainda devia estar trabalhando no campo de milho, com Lily e Wes quase a expulsando do campo. Peg, mesmo debilitada como estava, se colocava a trabalhar até chegar à exaustão. Eu a acompanhava de perto, pois ela simplesmente desvalorizava o próprio cansaço e a momentânea incapacidade física de esforços pesados. E só a deixei agora, por causa da necessidade maior de discutir o assunto com Jeb.

Ao chegarmos à sala de jogos, Jeb logo se colocou no meio, sentando-se no chão. Apontando a sua frente um pouco para direita e depois um pouco para a esquerda, em um pedido mudo para que eu e Jared ocupássemos nossos lugares naquele impasse.

Acomodei, com uma perna encurvada e outra estendida, impondo distancia entre mim e Jared — eu estava com magoa dele pela forma como ele estava lidando com Peg.

— Podemos começar. — Jeb falou. — O que você precisa, Ian?

— Preciso que Peg fique com quem possa cuidar dela. — Disse de forma quase objetiva.

— Peregrina está com quem cuida dela. — Jared falou com tédio.

— Não está, não. — Falei. Ao mesmo tempo Jeb indagava:

— E quem você acha que seria o mais apropriado para cuidar dela?

— Eu. — Fui enfático. Jared emitiu um som de desagrado. E depois acrescentou:

— Todos nós três aqui sabemos que o que você realmente quer, é se engraçar para cima dela. Eu já disse uma vez, e vou repetir, aquele corpo é de Melanie. E Mel sempre será minha e eu sempre serei dela.

— Ah, por favor, me poupe, Jared. — Resmunguei. — Você nem a ajuda a se levantar. Ela tem que ficar mancando para cima e para baixo, ofegando enquanto as costelas dela se regeneram.

— Isso eu não posso negar, Jared. — Jeb se manifestou. — Realmente não estou vendo você ajudar a garota.

— Pode parar. — Jared rosnou para Jeb. — Você fez as regras e agora tem de cumpri-las.

— Que regras? — Critiquei. — A de que o hospede tem que ser bem tratado ou a regra de que o corpo pertence aquele que tiver direito sobre ele? Por uma delas você não está levando em consideração e sim a regra que te privilegia.

— Realmente são as minhas regras. — Jeb assentiu.

— Estou falando da posse do corpo e a decisão de com quem o corpo deve ficar ou o que deve ser feito dele. — Jared me respondeu, olhando de forma fria para mim e quase cuspindo as palavras. — O corpo da Mel tem que ficar comigo, até por que, ela está lá dentro, viva.

— Oh, sim. Essa regra... Estou vendo que você está seguindo a risca. Até porque estamos falando só de uma carcaça. A pessoa maravilhosa que tem dentro dele pouco nos importa, não é mesmo? — Perguntei com escárnio.

— Eu não disse isso. — Jared se defendeu. — Acabei de concordar que Mel ainda está...

— Claro que não disse. — Admiti. — Você está fazendo muito pior. Ao invés de falar, você demonstra com atitudes.

— Não julgue o que não sabe, O'Shea. — Jared resmungou.

— Tudo bem, então vamos falar do que eu sei. — Cedi. — Vamos falar sobre tratar bem as pessoas.

— Eu a trato bem. — Jared se defendeu.

— Claro, com toda certeza. — Falei com sarcasmo e depois resolvi atacar. — Você troca alguma palavra com ela, com Peregrina? — Perguntei, já sabendo a resposta pelo o que tinha observado. — Porque a ajudar se locomover eu sei que você não ajuda.

— Jamie conversa com...

Eu o interrompi.

— Eu estou perguntando se você conversa com ela. Já falou pelo menos "bom dia" para ela?

— Não, mas isso não é...

— Oh, é sim. É claro que é relevante.

— Isso não altera o fato que aquele corpo é de Melanie. — Ele respondeu irritado. — E não seu.

— Ah, você quer se prender a regra de aquele corpo pertencer a você? — Perguntei retoricamente e o vi assentir. — Pois eu te digo uma coisa, aquele corpo, se fomos tratar assim, deixando de lado qualquer humanidade, tem cinco donos, senhor-Howe-de-escravos.

— Como? — Jeb que até então estava quieto, observando tudo como um espectador de uma partida de tênis, perguntou com confusão.

— Sim. Aquele corpo tem cinco donos. — Falei de forma enfática. — Melanie está ali e tem direito de escolhas.

— Ainda não estou totalmente certo, embora já não tenha como negar isso. — Jared falou. — E como eu te disse, ela é minha e eu sou dela. Tenho certeza que ela não se importa.

Resolvi ignorar e continuei com meu argumento.

— Tem como dono ainda, Peregrina, Jamie e além de você, tem a mim.

— Ahnn? — Jeb e Jared perguntaram em uníssono. A confusão passando pela face deles. E depois Jared acrescentou: — Você e Peregrina não tem direito algum sobre aquele corpo.

— Estou curioso pelo seu argumento, Ian. — Jeb falou dispensando o estresse do safado do Jared.

— Sim, eu e Peregrina temos direito. Peregrina, por que foi colocada no corpo e se não fosse à resistência de Melanie, ela poderia ser uma alma como todas as outras.

— Você disse bem. A resistência de Melanie. — Jared, o cretino, rosnou em minha direção. Ignorei de novo.

— E eu... Porque amo a alma que foi implantada naquele corpo. Então assim sendo, também deveria ter direito de escolha sobre o que deve ser feito.

— É um bom argumento. — Jeb falou soltando um riso indecifrável.

— Não é, não. — Jared contrapôs com desespero.

— Assim sendo, vendo que ela não está sendo bem tratada, eu tenho o direito de dizer que ela tem que ficar com quem possa dar além da atenção física a ela — o que você não está fazendo —, dar também atenção emocional. E como você não está fazendo isso...

— Vai a merda, você, O'Shea. — Jared rosnou, se levantando.

Levantei-me também e Jeb nos acompanhou. Preparado para qualquer embate mais acalorada do que estávamos tendo. Vi a mão do Velho buscar sua arma na cintura, mas no lugar, só tinha ar. Ele devia estar se arrependido de não ter trago o trabuco dele.

— Eu não posso tirar a razão do O'Shea, Jared. — Jeb declarou com um sorriso estranho cruzando o rosto.

Jared não falou nada, andou de um lado ao outro, com a cabeça baixa. Com poucas passadas ele cruzava o salão e fazia o caminho de volta, cruzando novamente com outras passadas largas. Era como assistir um leão enjaulado. Eu, particularmente, estava me divertindo. E não era o único, Jeb disfarçava a alegria estampada num sorriso gigante, com um assovio dissonante. Por fim, Jared parou e olhou para o velho Jeb.

— O que você acha, Jeb.

— O garoto tem razão. Além de você e Jamie e obviamente Mel, eu concordo que Ian e Peg têm direitos de escolha.

— Mas a Melanie é minha, ela tem que ficar perto de mim. E até onde eu saiba, Peg concordou em vir para o quarto nosso.

— Concordou sobre chantagem emocional do Jamie. — Declarei. — E, além disso, tem uma alma ali dentro que precisa de atenção. — Falei de forma casual, sentindo a vitória na ponta da língua. — Só tem uma saída. — Falei já prevendo o desfecho e me contendo para não rir antes da hora. — Ou você passa a ser muito mais amistoso com ela ou ela terá que vir para o meu quarto.

— Em minha opinião. — Jeb falou. — Vocês dois tem direito, é claro que Jared ainda está em vantagem sobre você, Ian. Mas se ele não se comportar, realmente fica em suas mãos.

Olhei de soslaio para Jeb, ele parecia estar ao meu favor, isso era bom, mas também estava do lado do cretino do Jared, e isso era mau.

Jeb notando meu olhar, novamente disfarçou o riso com o assovio que agora me lembrava a uma música da banda Rolling Stone, enquanto eu me esforçava para não ranger os dentes por causa do cretino do Jared e do esperto do Jeb. Jared olhou para mim por um longo tempo e por fim declarou.

— Peregrina será muito bem tratada. — Falou cuspindo as palavras e forçando um sorriso.

Confesso que aquilo de desarmou, mas não me deixei abater. Pois sabia que ele não conseguiria levar aquilo por muito tempo.

— Se eu ver você sendo mal humorado com ela ou não a ajudando quando ela precisar, ela irá para meu quarto. — Falei firme. Contendo a minha raiva com um único pensamento: se Peregrina passasse a ser bem tratada, valia a pena não a ter ao meu lado, mesmo que isso rendesse mais pontos para Jared do que para mim. Pois eu até me conformaria de vê-la ainda mais apaixonada por ele, desde que ela fosse feliz com isso. Mas, claro, eu não deixaria de lutar por ela.

Depois disso, Jared passou a ser... Cordial. Ele trocava palavras cordiais com Peregrina e esta abria um sorriso delicado, onde seus olhos sorriam mais que seus lábios. Ver aquilo era como me perfurar por dentro.

O tempo passou, e em duas semanas após o incidente na sala de banhos, Peg já estava totalmente curada, não mancava mais e não levava constantemente a mão ao flanco para conter a dor. Segundo Doc, que também observava Peregrina de perto, aquilo era bom, pois significava que ela não tinha quebrado as costelas como ele temia. Jamie, embora fosse um Politiqueiro de uma figa, estava ficando cada vez mais agarrado a ela e feliz por ter a irmã de volta e Peg como um maravilhoso bônus. Uma vez, Jamie até chegou a comentar que Peregrina era um presente de Deus e que ele estava feliz por isso. Aquilo me soou como mais uma politicagem, mas não podia negar que o garoto realmente estava feliz.

E eu, sempre que podia a tocava, hora passando o braço por seus ombros, dando um abraço de lado, e hora pegando a mão dela e caminhando para onde ela fosse. Tentando respeitar a linha tênue que separava o "estar junto" do "tirar a liberdade". Mel no início se manifestava sempre de forma ostensiva. Eu percebia isso por causa das reações do corpo e é claro, pelo desaparecimento momentâneo do brilho prata na pupila de Peregrina.

Jared, embora mais cordial, não estava gostando nada, nada, do amor incondicional que Jamie estava forjando com Peregrina, além é claro, do amor que ele nutria por Melanie. Jared sempre resmungava para cima e para baixo que aquilo iria fazer mal para o garoto e até conversava com o menino, longe dos ouvidos de Peregrina, para que Jamie soubesse separar esse afeto para não se machucar depois.

Certa vez, quando estávamos voltando da irrigação da plantação da praça principal, passei pelos dois e escutei parte da conversa.

— Jamie, você precisa entender que Peregrina não é Melanie. — Jared falava.

— Eu entendo, Jared. — Jamie resmungou com tédio.

— Não, você não está entendendo. Melanie não vai mais voltar. — Jared falou as palavras lentamente para deixa-las enfáticas. — Ela pode estar lá dentro ainda viva, mas não tem como ela voltar a ser ela mesma.

— Mel não precisa volta, ela já está ali. Ela e Peg. — Jamie disse novamente resmungando.

— Meu garoto, eu gostaria tanto de te devolver sua irmã... — Jared falou puxando o garoto e o abraçando pela cabeça. — Se ao menos a gente soubesse como tirar uma alma...

— Mas eu gosto da Peg, não quero que ela saia. Eu gosto das duas. Eu gosto da Mel e gosto da Peg. — A voz de Jamie saiu meio abafada pelo fato de seu rosto estar contra o peito do cretino do Jared.

Continuei meu caminho e vi que os dois ainda conversavam, mas eu não sabia dizer mais para que rumo, a conversa estava indo. Mas, depois de escutar aquilo, não foi surpresa alguma uma semana depois, quando já se fazia necessário outra incursão para repor alguns instrumentos e alguns utensílios, Jared levar consigo, Jamie. Era um meio de afastar o garoto de Peg e quebrar um pouco o laço afetivo que a cada dia ficava ainda mais forte entre o menino e a Alma.

E com a saída de Jamie para uma incursão, eu acompanhei dia-a-dia o humor de Peregrina ficar mais e mais sombrio, triste, sarcástico. Isso tudo, era porque elas estavam fora apenas há uma semana, sendo que eram para ficarem apenas três dias fora das cavernas.

Ela ainda por cima, ficava sozinha no quarto deles e não tinha nada que a fizesse sair de lá e ir dormir com alguma companhia, ou melhor, comigo. Dizia ela, que isso poderia magoar Jamie, que antes de ir, tinha pedido para ela ficar no quarto e aproveitar ao máximo o espaço que ficaria só para ela. Eu até tentava animá-la, mas era sempre uma batalha gigantesca conseguir um mínimo sorriso que fosse. Mas eu não desistia.

E hoje, novamente, eu tentaria fazê-la se animar, ainda mais com a ideia que tive e foi meticulosamente elabora com a ajuda de Wes e Lily, que como eu, estavam preocupados com a saúde emocional de Peg, que já nem comia mais por saudade do garoto.

Peguei minha tigela de sopa de tomate e um naco de pão de sementes, abri um grande sorriso, respirei fundo, e comecei a caminhar em direção a Peg. Ela quando me viu bufou e fez uma careta. Isso teria me desanimado se não fosse o fato que eu estava fazendo isso para deixa-la mais feliz. Então, se fosse pela felicidade dela, eu não pararia. Ela podia resmungar, reclamar, fazer cara feia... Fazer o que fosse, mas eu não desistiria de deixa-la feliz.

E foi com essa determinação que me sentei ao lado dela.

— Oi, Peg. — Ela me olhou de soslaio e me ignorou. Em seus lábios, um lindo biquinho de birra se formou, aquilo me divertiu. A observei, o como acontecia nos últimos dias, ela mal tinha tocado na própria comida. — Ah, deixe disso. Eles vão voltar hoje. Antes do pôr do sol, sem nenhuma dúvida. — Como sempre acontecia quando estava com ela, minha mão ganhando vida própria, foi acariciar o joelho dela. Ela apenas moveu os olhos minimamente para onde minha mão a tocava. Bom... Ela não. Melanie. Sabia disso por causa da falta do reflexo prateado.

Não sei como foi possível, mas o biquinho de birra ficou ainda mais pronunciado em seus lábios, me dando uma vontade louca de mordê-los. Contive-me, claro.

— Você disse isso três dias atrás, e dois dias atrás, e de novo ontem. — Ela resmungou, o tom birrento presente também em sua voz, lembrando-me dos tons de crianças mimadas quando são contrariadas. Novamente achei aquilo uma graça.

E então, para anima-la, falei o que vinha falando nos últimos quatro dias.

— Estou com bom pressentimento quanto ao dia de hoje. Não fique triste... — E então para provoca-la e me deliciar com mais um pouquinho da birra tão discrepante na personalidade de Peregrina, resolvi acrescentar. — Isso é muito humano.

— Não estou triste. — Peg respondeu com o mesmo tom engraçado.

Peregrina era sempre tão madura, tão séria e tão centrada, que ver esses lapsos de birra e mal humorismo me faziam rir internamente, justamente por ser totalmente diferente do normal dela. É claro que me causava um pouco de ciúme, pois sabia que isso era pelo garoto, mas principalmente pelo safado do Jared. Mas, para minha sanidade mental, eu preferia me focar na graça de ver Peg deixar seu lado centrado e fazer birra por algo tão natural quanto eram as incursões.

— Esta não é a primeira incursão de Jamie. — Expliquei para ela.

Tudo bem que não era exatamente uma verdade. As duas vezes que o menino tinha ido, era porque ele tinha se escondido no carro e não perceberam a tempo antes de saírem em incursão, e só percebiam quando já não dava para voltar atrás. Isso aconteceu só duas vezes, até todos aprenderem a ficar de olho no garoto para evitar dele fazer uma "arte" novamente.

— Isso faz com que eu me sinta muitíssimo melhor. — Peregrina resmungou com um tom marrento.

E então eu já estava rindo de toda aquela birra. E para fazer graça a provoquei mais ainda com um assunto que tinha virado quase um tabu para ela: Kyle.

— Ele está com Jared, Geoffrey e Trudy. E Kyle está aqui. Ora, não há nenhuma maneira de eles arranjarem qualquer problema.

Peregrina me olhou com irritação, a boca crispada, e como esperado, bastou falar no tabu Kyle, e ela ficou ainda mais azeda, realmente uma graça.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

— Tudo bem. — Concordei.

O tabu Kyle tinha um motivo simples. Peg tinha cismado que qualquer palavra que ela emitisse sobre Kyle podia render problemas ao idiota do meu irmão. E como ela não queria prejudicar aquela anta, ela propositalmente mudava de assunto, ou nas raras vezes, como agora, ela se calava.

Aproveitei a birra dela, para comer. A sopa estava boa, mas o naco de pão a ajudava a ficar mais saborosa. O tempo todo em que comia, eu a observava. Observei o olhar perdido dela, a forma como as mãos dela graciosamente reduziam o naco de pão dela em pedaços mínimo... Ela que não soubesse, mas Sharon estava mais do que irritada com essa nova mania dela. Dizia para o vento — sim, vento, porque ninguém parava realmente para escutá-la — que Peregrina andava desperdiçando alimento.

Como Peg estava distraída, ela nem percebeu Wes e Lily saírem do refeitório, piscando para mim e fazendo sinal para indicarem que estava a caminho da sala de jogos, como o nosso planejado.

Ainda observei Peg ainda mais por um tempo, e então a vi largar as migalhas de pão no balcão e começar a coçar os olhos... Cheguei a pensar que talvez não desse para realizar os meus planos, porque eu sabia que nos últimos dias ela não dormia direito por saudade do Politiqueiro e do Cretino.

— Você está cansada? — Perguntei temeroso. Talvez ela quisesse tirar uma sesta [N/A: sesta com "s", significa tirar um cochilo após a refeição].

— Não muito. — Ela falou tentando conter um bocejo.

— Continua sem dormir direito? — Indaguei. Talvez fosse melhor um cochilo que uma distração... Talvez...

— É calmo demais. — Ela declarou com tom cansado.

— Eu poderia dormir com você... — Propus. E então o corpo dela estremeceu, e um olhar sem brilho prata, mas mortal, foi direcionado a mim. — Ah!, acalme-se, Melanie. Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. — Falei um pouco chateado.

Melanie era uma empata, isso sim. Só tinha proposto isso para fazer Peg descansar, e como ela deixou bem claro que não conseguia dormir por não ter ninguém perto dela, eu me ofereci.

Eu desconfiava que o real motivo, era medo. Sim, medo. Estar sozinha era a mesma coisa que estar sem proteção. E ela ainda via hostilidade em muitos pares de olhos naquela caverna. Então, assim, ela não dormia, com medo de ser pega durante a noite.

Mas o que ela não sabia, é que ninguém se meteria mais com ela, não depois da tentativa do Kyle ter dado errado e o próprio ter feito à promessa que seria a vida dela pela dele. O que significava que se alguém tentasse pegar ela, teria que se ver com ele, e ninguém queria isso. Meu irmão era um ignorante, mas acima disso, era um homem de palavra. E Peregrina tinha salvado a vida dele, e ele se sentia em divida com isso.

— Eu pensei que eles fossem voltar hoje. — Peg falou me tirando do meu momentâneo chateamento.

— Tem razão. Acho que não precisa rearranjar as coisas. — Concordei a contra gosto. E então ela deu um suspiro cansado, apoiado a cabeça na mão. — Talvez você devesse tirar a tarde de folga. — Falei, já prevendo um novo ataque de birra e de teimosia, e era justamente isso que eu precisava agora.

Ela me olhou feio, ela, Peregrina. Ela odiava não trabalhar, odiava ser subestimada em suas capacidades e isso era tão... Peg. E então aplumou o corpo, a cabeça e os ombros e declarou:

— Não seja bobo. Tenho energia de sobra para trabalhar.

Abri um grande sorriso para aquilo, era claro que ela precisava era de uma boa noite de sono, mas ela era extremamente teimosa. E eu já estava usando essa teimosia ao favor dela. Já até podia fazer quadros mentais da teimosia dela quando eu propusesse um momento de distração.

— Que bom. Eu poderia usá-la para uma ajudinha num projeto.

Ela me olhou por meio segundo, como se buscasse em meus olhos a resposta. Devolvi o olhar com ingenuidade.

— Que projeto? — Ela indagou com uma pontada na voz de curiosidade.

— Eu lhe mostro... — É claro que eu não era bobo de falar para ela. Primeiro ela tinha que ver e quando não tivesse mais volta para ela fugir ela já estaria se divertindo e esqueceria — mesmo que momentaneamente — o Politiqueiro e o Cretino. — Você já acabou aí?

Ela acenou para mim, com um movimento rápido da cabeça. Eu já tinha percebido alguns fracos de Peregrina. Ela era extremamente curiosa, insanamente teimosa e absurdamente altruísta, a ponto do bem do outro vir sempre antes do dela. E justamente esses pontos francos, seriam hoje os meus aliados. O primeiro passo eu já tinha dado, deixar ela extremamente curiosa. E com isso, ela caminhou espontaneamente ao meu lado enquanto eu a conduzia "às cegas" para o nosso destino. E usando isso como desculpa para segurar sua mão.

Quando ela percebeu que estava caminhando para a sala de jogos, a curiosidade novamente se fez presente.

— Porque estamos vindo por aqui? — Ela disparou para mim, o olhar curioso e desconfiado, ao mesmo tempo.

Eu me mantive quieto, respondi a ela apenas com um imenso sorriso. E ela retribuiu um pouco, embora estivesse cansada.

O som da bola sendo chutada nos recepcionou quando já estávamos perto da sala de jogos. E como esperado, Peregrina começou a colocar em pratica seu segundo ponto fraco: a teimosia.

— Ian, eu não estou afim. — Ela resmungou para mim.

— Você disse que estava cheia de energia. — A contestei.

— Para trabalhar. Não para jogar bola. — Falou com um tom birrento que me fez sorrir.

E então, como eu já estava um macaco velho com todos os três pontos fracos de Peregrina, resolvi disparar para ela.

— Mas a Lily e o Wes vão ficar muito desapontados. Eu prometi a eles uma partida de dois contra dois. Eles deram o maior duro hoje de manhã para que pudessem ficar liberados na parte da tarde...

A culpa cruzou os olhos dela. Bingo. Ela pestanejou por alguns segundos, olhando dentro da sala de jogos e depois balançou a cabeça. Pelo visto eu ainda não tinha ganhado na guerra de teimosia.

— Não tente me fazer sentir culpada. — Ela declarou.

Olhei bem nos olhos dela e pensei. Essa guerra de teimosia é um jogo para dois. E sem desistir, continuei, tentando a ver o lado bom daquilo.

— E isso não é trabalhar? Qual é, Peg! Vai fazer bem a você.

Ela ficou novamente calada, olhando para dentro da sala de jogos, sem realmente reconhecer quem estava ali. Ela estava pestanejando, quase cedendo, eu sabia disso. E antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, puxei-a para a sala de jogos.

Lily nos recebeu sorridentemente, já nos cumprimentado.

— Oi, Peg. Oi, Ian.

Wes estava empolgado pelo jogo e já estava no clima da diversão.

— Essa é minha, O'Shea. — Wes declarou triunfante.

— Você não me deixar perder para o Wes, vai? — Cochichei perto do ouvido de Peg que estremeceu quando meu hálito bateu na sua pele, me fazendo sorrir com isso.

— Você pode ganhar deles sozinho. — Ela chiou para mim de forma mal humorada.

E então, me lembrei de uma coisa que a faria ceder rápido, rápido. Peg odiava injustiça, disparidade. Era, por assim dizer, o quarto ponto fraco dela. E fazendo uso disso, disparei:

— O que ainda seria uma perda. Eu jamais seria perdoado.

Ela olhou para mim com derrota. Eu tinha ganhado, sabia disso antes dela abrir a boca e falar:

— Tá bom. Tá bom. Que seja.

A abracei apertado, trazendo o corpo dela tão próximo ao meu que me causou um prazer indescritível. E levemente a levantei do chão, ainda abraçado a ela. Suas mãos empurraram levemente os meus ombros, me fazendo a soltar.

— Você é a pessoa de que eu mais gosto no universo conhecido. — Brinquei com ela.

— Obrigada. — Ela disse em tom azedo.

Peregrina tinha um grande problema, ela se auto torturava por ser quem ela era: uma alma. Sempre se colocando em posição inferior aos humanos e sempre ficando embaraçado com o fato de a tratarmos como igual. Nós, os humanos, como ela tanto salientava, estávamos nos adaptando bem a conviver com uma alma. Já, Peg, a alma, não conseguia entender ou se encaixar nessa nova dinâmica.

— Pronta para ser humilhada, Peg? Você pode ter conquistado o planeta, mas vai perder essa partida. — Wes também entrou na brincadeira e a provocou, novamente ela não reagiu bem.

Eu já estava em clima de descontração e resolvi deixar isso de lado.

— Você conhece as regras? — Lily indagou olhando Peg.

— Eu lembro, sim.

E então todos nós já estávamos nos aquecendo. Eu estava concentrado no jogo e na distração. Era legal isso. Me lembrava o tempo de faculdade. Se bem, que no meu tempo de faculdade o futebol era americano.

— Eu vou ficar no gol. — Declarei.

E então a partida começou. Eu estava nas nuvens em me divertir, esqueci até do mundo e de mim. A bola passava por mim, eu roubava ela, conduzia ao gol e a compartilhava com minha parceira de equipe, minha dupla. Nada importava para mim, e nem me lembrava de mais nenhuma paixão além do esporte. Eu deslocava o meu corpo, passava rasteira, driblava, corria. Era incrível. Por vezes, eu caia na real e observava mais do que o jogo, mas era raro. Pude perceber que Peregrina era boa naquilo, bem... O corpo em que ela estava hospedada, pelo menos era.

Jogamos, nos divertimos, rimos, gargalhamos, desafiamos e começamos tudo de novo. Era um máximo. E quando eu já estava em outro tempo, em olho lugar, em outra vida... Fruto de minhas memórias, Lily então me chamou a realidade, parando o jogo.

— Encare a verdade, eles são melhores. — Lily dizia com a respiração superficial.

— Nós fomos enganados. — Wes admitiu.

— Ninguém disse que ela não sabia jogar. — Lily contestou Wes.

— Ninguém disse que era uma profissional, tampouco. — Wes resmungou.

— Não seja mau perdedor. — Lily reclamou.

Os dois começaram a brincar entre si, até que eu fui surpreendido com Wes roubando um beijo de Lily. A forma como ocorreu me fez ter certeza que aquela não era a primeira vez, longe disso, era algo já comum na intimidade dele.

Todos da caverna sabiam que o garoto era louco de paixão por Lily, e eu muitas vezes fui o ombro amigo dele. Mas aquilo era uma surpresa agradável. Ele tinha conseguido a garota que amava.

Peg e eu trocamos um olhar surpreso e Lily nos olhou constrangida, como se tivesse esquecido de nós e só agora tivesse se dado conta disso.

— Por você eu perco com dignidade. — Wes declarou exultante de alegria. E depois, como se nada tivesse acontecido ele acrescentou. — E agora vou dar uma saída para arranjar reforços. Vamos ver o que a sua pequena impostora faz contra Kyle, Ian.

E então ele jogou a bola que caiu na poça de água sulforosa. Eu corri alegre para resgata-la, já pensando em continuar com a alegria do jogo. Era uma das coisas que eu mais amava. E até me perdia no tempo e espaço quando tinha oportunidade. E sabia que com Kyle, acontecia a mesma coisa.

Cheguei mais perto e ouvi Peg e Lily conversando com vozes baixas.

— Nada. Foi a... reação de Wes a você que me surpreendeu. Eu não sabia que ele tinha tanta profundidade. Eu nunca o notara realmente antes disso. Bem, quer dizer, ele é novo demais para mim. Mas o que isso importa aqui? São estranhos os caminhos da vida e do amor. Eu não esperava isso.

Eu ri com aquilo e para não perder tempo e também deixar claro que eu estava na luta pela minha garota, passei o braço pelo ombro de Peg, que não se esquivou, mas também não se aconchegou em mim. Bem... Eu também era um teimoso, afinal de contas.

— Sim. É engraçado como acontece. — Concordei me fazendo ser notado pelas duas. — Mas é legal. Você sabe que o Wes se apaixonou por você logo que chegou aqui, não sabe? — Contei para ela.

— É o que ele diz. Eu não tinha percebido. — Lily falou com o olhar perdido nas lembranças

— Então você foi a única. — Eu ri com aquilo, Peg também tinha sido pega desprevenida pelo meu amor por ela. A falta de experiência em um homem faz ele por muitas vezes se retrair e nunca revelar a garota que gosta dela. E isso, às vezes, gera perdas de oportunidades lamentáveis. Já no meu caso, eu tinha vivido muitas experiências e sabia que quando se quer, se você não falar e não correr atrás, você nunca consegue. E essa era a diferença entre eu e Wes, ele era ainda um garoto inseguro e eu um homem vivido... Eu tinha minhas inseguranças, mas sempre dava a minha cara a tapa. E por falar em oportunidade, resolvi continuar com a minha. — E aí, Peg, que tal umazinha de um contra um enquanto esperamos?

E lá estava eu alimentando a minha oportunidade e fazendo perdurar ainda mais a minha interação com Peg.

— Vamos nessa. — Ela falou com entusiasmo, me deixando feliz. Eu tinha conseguido tirar ela do mundinha de tensão e a transportado para um mundo de alegria, e isso não tinha preço.

Nosso jogo foi diferente dessa vez. Eu não estava competindo. Eu não estava em outro mundo onde não existiam ninguém mais além da diversão e das minhas memórias do passado.

Eu estava numa bolha onde só existia Peregrina e eu. Uma bolha onde a única coisa que eu fazia era brincar com descontração. Era algo leve, onde eu deixava Peg roubar a bola de mim e quanto roubava a bola dela era só para me aproximar.

Estávamos brincando, nos curtindo. Algo leve e sem competição, sem intuito de ganhar... mas de fortalecer o meu laço com Peregrina, marcar pontos no coração dela. Mostrar que eu também poderia fazê-la rir.

— Qual é, Ian? Jogue direito. — Peg resmungou soltando um riso.

— Estou jogando. — Respondi ainda brincando, tocando-a e a instigando a ser feliz...

— Feito uma moça. — Ela me provocou de leve.

Ri com aquilo. Continuei nossa brincadeira, fingindo ter a posse da bola e sempre a deixando pegar de mim, e quando ela ficava próxima o bastante, eu a tocava, arrancando risos.

Na altura da nossa brincadeira, ela já tinha feito três gols e eu, nenhum. Ela por fim, parou a bola no meio da sala de jogo, e assumiu uma postura de falsa indignação, as mãos na cintura... Linda.

— Se vencer, você pode dormir no meu quarto enquanto eles não chegam. — Ela falou para mim.

Levou milésimos de segundos para eu absorver a proposta.

— Partida de dez. — Grunhi na direção dela.

A ideia de a ter perto de mim, do meu corpo, por uma noite inteira, apurou meus olhos, tonificou meus músculos, incendiou meu cérebro, revirou meu estômago de ansiedade. Ela tinha provocado o homem apaixonado, apaixonado por ela.

Driblei-a com destreza, e com uma força desnecessária, lancei a bola no local que era considerado o gol. Ela ficou perdida por quase um minuto, olhando o local onde a bola tinha "entrado" e por fim recorreu a Lily para obter uma resposta mais objetiva.

— Foi fora? — Peg indagou a Lily.

— Não, para mim foi bem no meio do gol. — Lily respondeu.

Ri com aquilo. Ela tinha me dado um motivo para acabar com a brincadeira de bola e competir, e ele ainda esperava o que?

— Três a um. — Anunciei com alegria.

Jogamos ainda mais por algum tempo. Eu roubava a bola dela, driblava e fazia gols. Apenas uma vez ela conseguiu fazer um gol, e ainda foi porque eu deixei.

— Dez a quatro, ganhei. — Comemorei, mais pela recompensa do que pela vitória no jogo.

— Bom jogo. — Ela bufou para mim, cansada pelo esforço feito.

No fim, eu tinha conseguido e poderia já requerer meu prêmio, não podia?

— Cansada? Acho que estou pronto para a cama. — Falei para Peregrina, já me espreguiçando. Sabia que ela não voltaria atrás na palavra dela, mas reparei em cada ato dela para obter uma maior certeza. O corpo dela estremeceu, as mãos fecharam-se em punhos, a escuridão do local me impedia de ver o reflexo prateado na pupila de Peg desaparecendo, mas eu já sabia que aquela atitude não era dela. — Ô, Mel, você sabe que estou brincando. Seja boazinha. — Lily soltou um som de engasgo, pasma com o meu dialogo unilateral com Melanie. — A Melanie de Jared se opõe a mim. — Expliquei para ela.

— Que... Interessante. — Lily respondeu quase que mecanicamente, pasma com a revelação.

Não era segredo para ninguém que Melanie ainda esperneava dentro de Peregrina, embora o número dos que acreditavam nisso, era mínimo. Ainda muitos defendiam que isso era um ardil. Lily pelo visto, estava alheia a essa informação, mas nem me retive nisso, estava indagando a presença de Wes que estava demorando demais.

— Por que o Wes está demorando tanto? Devemos ir lá para descobrir? — Externei minha momentânea preocupação. — Eu bem que gostaria de um pouco d'água. — Comentei pensando que Peg também deveria querer, mas se bem a conhecia, ela nunca falaria isso. Ela odiava dar trabalhos aos outros.

— Eu também. — Peg murmurou, me pegando de surpresa. Talvez ela já estivesse se auto aceitando, quem sabe?

— Tragam um pouco quando voltarem. — Lily pediu se esparramando no chão mais ainda.

Peg e eu saímos da sala de jogo, eu distraidamente coloquei meu braço em sua cintura. Nós dois estávamos suados, mas mesmo assim, ainda podia jurar que ela cheirava muito bem para meu olfato.

— Sabe, realmente não é justo a Melanie fazer você sofrer quando ela está zangada comigo. — Disse de forma casual. O cheiro dela entreva no meu olfato me fazendo imaginar coisas e desejar outras tantas. Era um cheiro de fêmea, de mulher... Tão bom. Era um cheiro sem subterfúgios, sem disfarces de fragrâncias...

— Desde quando humanos são justos? — Peg comentou alheia as minhas emoções.

— Bem pensado. — Concordei.

— Além disso, ela ficaria feliz de fazer sofrer, seu eu deixasse. — Ela comentou com tom ressentido.

Isso me fez pensar que ela queria estar comigo, mas Melanie talvez estivesse mais eloquente que a própria vontade de Peregrina e que mesmo assim ela ainda lutava para me defender. Se assim fosse, seria maravilhoso.

— É legal o Wes e a Lily, não acha? — Disse, lembrando-me deles.

— É. Os dois parecem muito felizes. Eu gosto disso. — Ela concordou com satisfação na voz.

Pensei por um momento, enquanto caminhávamos e em nenhum momento Peg se afastando de mim... E pensei: Se Peg está querendo ficar ao meu lado e se ela está me defendendo... Talvez eu pudesse descobrir se isso era apenas um pensamento meu ou era fato.

— Eu também. O Wes finalmente arranjou uma garota. Isso me dá esperança. — Pisquei para ela entender que isso me dava esperança de ficar com ela no final das contas. — Você acha que a Melanie a faria ficar muito desconfortável se eu a beijasse agora? — Indaguei, a olhando de soslaio para ver sua reação.

Peg ficou tensa, mas levantou levemente os cantos dos lábios, era algo mínimo, mas eu podia dizer que foi um breve sorriso que infelizmente foi seguido de uma careta.

— Provavelmente. — Ela falou com um pouco de duvida. E depois, estremecendo sobre meu braço, sua careta se intensificou e ela declarou com certeza. — Definitivamente.

Dei um suspiro. Peg se mostrava confortável comigo, mas ela ainda era dominada pelas vontades de Melanie. E para eu ficar com Peg, eu teria que antes de mais nada, fazer o mais difícil dos dribles: driblar a consciência da hospedeira dela. Lembrei-me da conversa que Peregrina e eu tivemos há exatas quatro semanas atrás, e desejei fervorosamente que a porta entre as duas se fechasse e Melanie desaparecesse.

Quase ao mesmo tempo em que eu pensava isso, escutamos os passos apressados de Wes que vinham em nossa direção, gritando a plenos pulmões.

— Eles voltaram! Peg, eles voltaram.

Mal ele tinha dito isso, Peregrina saiu do meu abraço. E como um lince, ela lançou-se para frente com uma velocidade incrível.

— Não acredito que eu me esforcei tanto para esse cretino chegar justo hoje quando eu iria poder ficar com ela. — Resmunguei, arrastando os meus pés pelo chão da caverna. — Fico quatro semanas cuidando dela, consigo tirar ela da tensão que ela estava. Consigo um plano para ficar com ela... E esse idiota me chega justo hoje. O que custava ele ter demorado mais um dia. Vai ter uma merda de timing assim lá nos infernos. Merda.

Continuei arrastando os meus pés até que cruzei por Wes, meus resmungos não sessaram em nenhum segundo. Devo ter amaldiçoado o Cretino umas mil vezes. Vai ter um timing assim lá longe, caralho. Pensei sem parar.

— Que foi, Ian? — Wes me perguntou e eu o respondi com um olhar mortal. Ele se calou e cruzando por mim, foi em direção a sala de jogos.

Quando finalmente cheguei à praça central, coloquei um sorriso no rosto e me esforcei para parecer descontraídos. Todos estavam ali sendo recepcionados como sempre acontecia quando voltavam de uma incursão. Olhei em volta e não vi o cretino. Menos mal.

Aproximei-me de Peg que tinha uma face preocupada e curiosa, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava amparar Jamie.

— Oi, garoto! Oi, Trudy. — Cumprimentei com o tom mais casual possível. E depois, percebendo que Jamie não se apoiava na perna esquerda onde tinha um rasgo na calça também suja de sangue. — O que aconteceu? — Indaguei indo mexer com os cabelos dele.

— Eu caí numa faca. — Jamie grunhiu e desviou a cabeça da minha mão, antes que eu bagunçasse ainda mais aquela cabeleira.

Ri com aquilo, mas parei quando Peg me fuzilou com os olhos. Aliás, Peg e Melanie, pois um olho manteve o brilho prata e o outro sumiu brevemente. Achei aquilo interessante, nunca tinha acontecido antes.

— Eu não acho engraçado. — Peg rosnou para mim.

— Pode acontecer com qualquer um. — Declarei para aliviar a tensão e dei um leve soco no braço de Jamie.

— Isso mesmo. — Jamie resmungou.

— Onde estão todos? — Perguntei para me certificar que tão cedo eu não veria o Cretino de uma figa.

Trudy que me respondeu, sua voz tremeu e seus olhos me deram uma resposta nada agradável quando olharam tenso para o túnel sul. Um bolo se formou na minha garganta, e a raiva subiu na minha cabeça.

— Eles, hum, têm de acabar de descarregar.

Tentei controlar a minha expressão enquanto começamos a andar em direção aos quartos.

Peg nunca poderia sonhar com o que acontecia aqui. Ela não suportaria. E então o breve trecho que eu escutei da conversa do Cretino com o Politiqueiro fizeram sentido. O Cretino estava tentando encontrar uma forma de tirar Peregrina. Se possível, minha raiva se intensificou. Ele nunca iria por a mão em Peregrina, nem que para isso eu tivesse que aniquilar com ele. E ele devia saber que depois da promessa de Kyle, até mesmo o intolerante do meu irmão me ajudaria nisso.

Chegamos ao quarto do Politiqueiro e do Cretino, mecanicamente.

— Você está com fome? — Peg perguntou quando Jamie já estava deitado.

— E como! — Jamie disse com empolgação.

— Quando é que você não está com fome? — Provoquei o Politiqueiro, mantendo minha voz em tom de brincadeira. Eu era um bom mentiroso, e usaria isso para evitar que Peg se machucasse com a verdade que estava pairando dentro das cavernas naquele momento.

— Tem certeza de que está bem? — Peg indagou, absorvendo de modo saudoso cada detalhe do rosto do garoto.

— Não é nada. De verdade. O Doc diz que vou ficar bom em poucos dias. — Jamie respondeu, dispensando a preocupação de Peg.

Assisti a cena, com os braços cruzados. Congelei na minha face uma expressão descontraída, enquanto a minha mente fervilhava em direção à caverna de Doc.

— Eu vou tomar um banho. — Trudy falou já saindo do quarto, me lançado um olhar de aviso. Assenti para ela querendo dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. Ela intensificou ainda mais o olhar e então saiu.

Encostei-me na parede, já me preparando para longas horas onde eu iria grudar em Peg, dessa vez, não por amor, mas para evitar que ela soubesse de verdade duras e cruéis demais para ela.

— Ian? — Peg falou com os olhos baixos. Avaliando a perna de Jamie, mas sua postura estava tensa demais. — Se importa de pegar um pouco de comida para nós? Eu também estou com fome.

— É. Arranje uma coisa para nós. — Jamie pediu.

Intensifiquei meus olhos em Peg, quase fazendo uma radiografia dela de tão intenso que era meu olhar. O fato de ela não devolver meu olhar me deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha. Isso não era bom, ela desconfiava de algo, isso era um fato. E de repente temi por uma das características marcantes de Peg: a curiosidade. Essa curiosidade hoje poderia ser destrutiva emocionalmente para ela, sabia disso. Peg é delicada demais, inocente demais, frágil demais para o próprio bem dela. Mas então, um pensamento me ocorreu. Peg estava extremamente preocupada com Jamie, ela não deixaria o garoto sozinho, ainda mais com um simples corte na perna que para ela era quase um membro decepado. Daria um voto de confiança, mas seria rápido antes que aparecesse alguém e ela pedisse para ficar com o Politiqueiro enquanto ela se entregava a curiosidade.

— Certo. — Concordei. — Estarei de volta num segundo. — Declarei, já saindo do quarto.

Eu corri pelo corredor, iria trazer o que ela precisava, até porque tinha certeza que depois de todo aquele exercício ela realmente estaria com fome e cede. E conhecendo ela, tinha certeza que ela não sairia de perto de Jamie enquanto ele não ficasse bem. Mas torci internamente para que não aparecesse ninguém até eu voltar... De qualquer forma, seria tão rápido que ela não teria tempo de se afastar do garoto.


End file.
